DESCRIPTION: This application requests support for the fourth FASEB Summer Research Conference on Cytokines and Lipid Mediator Networks, to be held in June 1997 in Saxton's River, VT. Support is requested for reimbursing speakers' expenses and for providing student subsidies. Primary goals of the conference are to bring together investigators working with new disease models and to stimulate interactions among biochemists, pharmacologists, and other investigators interested in the role of cytokine and lipid-derived mediators in the molecular basis of human disease. Other aims are to bring together established investigators with junior ones and clinical researchers with basic scientists. The conference organizers are Timothy Bigby, Associate Professor of Medicine at the University of California, San Diego, and Chief, Pulmonary and Critical Care Section at The VA Medical Center in San Diego, and Giora Feuerstein, Director of the Department of Cardiovascular Pharmacology at SmithKline Beecham in Philadelphia. Attendance will be limited to 150 to maximize interactions among participants. A summary of the meeting will be published in The FASEB Journal.